


dichotomy of heroes and villains

by usoverlooked



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Study Group - superhero au" (but of course they aren't all heroes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dichotomy of heroes and villains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiltedviolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedviolets/gifts).



Britta smiles like she knows how the world is going to end – like she’s going to be the one to end it. Across the table, Jeff rolls his eyes at her expression.

“Going to share why you look like the cat who got the canary?” He asks, spearing a potato on his fork. Britta smirks a moment longer, then shifts to put her feet on the table. Dirt crusts on them and Jeff flinches at the idea of it falling onto the table, though her side of it is already pockmarked with burns and water rings.

“I know who Hot Lips is,” Britta says. Jeff raises an eyebrow and she sighs. “For reals, this time. I’d stake my reputation on it.”

“You don’t have much of a reputation to stake,” Jeff points out. Britta’s eyes flash and when she exhales heavily out her nose, vapor follows.

“Annie Edison. Valedictorian and all-around American Girl who took some experimental Adderall-type drugs,” Britta explains, twisting her knife around her fingers. Across the table, Jeff stills the motion, melting the knife around her hand. Britta looks up in annoyance. “What’s got your jumpsuit in a twist?”

“First of all, I haven’t worn a jumpsuit in a decade,” Jeff holds up a finger and the melted remains of the knife swirl upwards. A simple parlor trick, but also a reminder to Britta of his abilities. “Second of all, two weeks ago you were convinced a girl named Vicki was Hot Lips. Vicki, who works at Burger King and dances in place and does little else. Why are you so obsessed with finding out who she is?”

“I’m sure this time,” Britta sets her feet back down and stands. She begins to pace, her path marked by icy footsteps. “I’m concerned because you know what her powers do to me and we both know what she does to…”

Britta trails off and sighs, looking steadily at Jeff. In response, Jeff simply eats another potato and shrugs. The unspoken bit, the always unspoken bit, is that she distracts Jeff. She’s this ideal he wants – or would want if he was a different man. The two would never work – she’s all hope and hustle and he’s all bittersweet and plans. Jeff knows they’ll never work – she’s an idea more than anything – but can never find the way to tell Britta. Being the town’s biggest super villains makes it a bit hard to have a heart-to-heart about how she’s the only girl for him. So instead, he never acknowledges this thing between him and Hot Lips because then there’s nothing to truly deny, nothing to admit.

“Well now we know who the entire Golden Trio is. The Shaman, Butt Soup and now Hot Lips. That’s something, isn’t it?” Jeff stood as well, walking over to Britta. He places hands on her shoulders, feeling the cold of her – of her ability – underneath the thick leather jacket. “Call up Big Cheddar and Grandpa the Flatulent.”

“That’s not his name,” Britta rebukes.

“We aren’t the ‘King and Queen of Spades’ but that didn’t stop the papers from calling us that for two months. Besides, it’s not like The Wiper is any better,” Jeff smiles. “C’mon, Anherchist, get the old squad together. We’ve got some goody two shoes to take down.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like them,” Annie frowns as she runs the fabric through her fingers. From her perch on the statue, she watches Abed and Troy’s reactions. Abed gives no indication as to his feelings but Troy’s face falls. Annie stammers. “No, I mean, like, they’re cute, but do we really want to match?”

“The Spades match!” Troy exclaims. He crosses his arms floppily, one nearly smacking Abed before he reigns it in. “The Winger looks really cool in his, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think about The Winger,” Annie says stiffly, feeling the back of her neck prickle with heat. She takes a breath to steady herself and slow the feeling. Troy smirks at her and Abed cocks his head. Annie’s eyes alight. “I don’t! He’s a pig and a villain and we all know him and Anherchist are married.”

“You kissed him,” Abed points out and Annie snarls, her fingers burning as they twist into fists. Next to Abed, Troy tugs on his sleeve, urging him to drop the subject.

“It was a mistake,” Annie’s arm begins to glow red with heat and she shakes her hands to diffuse the heat there. “After the papers got ahold of the news, it’s a mistake I truly regret. Besides, Troy used to date Anherchist!”

“It’s different because the Anherchist isn’t a huge douche,” Troy exclaims, his arms suddenly flopping against the pavement. “Now stop getting me anxious, I can’t keep my arms in check!”

“Stop it,” Abed puts in, holding up a hand. The other two fall silent. Annie hops off the statue to grab him while Troy wraps arms around Abed – cocooning him as his eyes glaze over with a vision.

The vision passes faster than most and when it finishes Abed looks up in alarm. He points a finger shakily at Annie. She blanches, pulling away. Though she means no offense, she realizes he may have taken it as such and apologizes, but the boy shakes it off.

“They know who you are. They know who we all are,” Abed stood shakily, brushing the others off of him. “And they’re coming for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> FOREVER TO BE CONTINUED.  
> No really, interpret the rest of it as you please. Bad guys win, good guys win, they all end up going for pizza together, whatever.


End file.
